


In You I'm Lost

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [44]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, M/M, ace and sex positive, but not intense, mention of slight choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble needs to feel surrounded and taken care of, Mischief is more than happy to help.





	In You I'm Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of [nsfw art](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/search/choking)
> 
> I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hgVihWjK2c) over and over while writing, and also where the title is from.
> 
> Huge shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [Stacey](http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/) for being so encouraging and supportive.
> 
> I've basically had this written for _months_ but I've been too afraid to post. So I hope you enjoy and please respect their asexuality while being sex positive. Thank you
> 
> ~~yes i know this fic has more notes than actual words but whatever~~

Rabble was panting, head thrown back, held tight to Mischief’s broad chest with a strong arm across his upper body. His hand was resting with just the right amount of pressure at the base of Rabble’s throat. Mischief was gently kissing at the side of his neck, occasionally scraping his teeth along his over sensitive skin. 

Mischief was balls deep in Rabble, barely moving, just the smallest rocking of his hips in time with his hand stroking Rabble. It was  _ too slow _ , not nearly enough, but also so overwhelming he could barely stand it. Rabble felt completely surrounded, just the way he loved. 

Rabble was holding onto Mischief’s arm like it was his only lifeline, the only thing keeping him from being swept away.  

“ _ Please _ , Chief.” Rabble’s breath hitched, not even sure what he was asking for, just that he  _ needed  _ it.

Mischief hummed against his skin, making Rabble shiver in his grasp. Mischief picked up the pace, his timing impeccable. It didn’t take long to drive Rabble over the edge, moaning his name. 

Mischief followed him over the edge, biting gently at Rabble’s shoulder, groaning through his teeth. 

He gently pulled out and carried Rabble to the bed, gently cleaning them both before curling back behind him, arm back around him. Rabble turned in his loose grip and nuzzled into Mischief’s chest.

“Thank you” Rabble mumbled softly against his skin. 

Mischief gently kissed the top of his head, “Welcome, Rab’ika.” 

It went unheard, as Rabble was already sound asleep against Mischief’s chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing Rabble would at least get a good night’s rest. 


End file.
